The present disclosure relates to an electrode material for secondary batteries and a manufacturing method thereof, and a secondary battery.
A lithium-sulfur secondary battery in which sulfur as a simple substance is used as a positive electrode active substance and lithium (Li) is used as a negative electrode active substance is under development. Lithium and sulfur have theoretical volume densities of approximately 3862 mAh/g and approximately 1672 mAh/g respectively, and are considered to enable a secondary battery having an extraordinarily higher energy density to be obtained. However, the lithium-sulfur secondary battery has not been practically realized, because
(1) the utilization ratio of sulfur as a positive electrode active substance is low, and
(2) charge-discharge cycle properties are poor.
Thus, the extraordinarily high theoretical volume density, which is characteristics of the lithium-sulfur secondary battery, has not been sufficiently exploited.